An augmented virtual reality combines real world attributes, such as physical position or user movement, with computer-generated, often visual, data. Together, the real world attributes and the computer-generated data form a user experience occurring in a virtualized space as influenced by real world inputs, typically co-occurring in real time, and actions, often performed by the user.
In general, augmented realities are presented visually through graphical user interfaces, which can also be supplemented with auditory cues, tactile feedback, and other computer-generated outputs. Thus, the user is immersed into a virtual reality by feeding sensory data via the computer-generated data that changes in response to user actions or other real world inputs, such as noises, movement, lighting conditions, time of day, or radio or cellular signals.
Recently, the capabilities of mobile platforms, such as portable media players, personal data assistants (PDA), and mobile telephones, have grown to enable on-the-go generation of augmented realities. Users are no longer tied to desktop environments and the physical constraints imposed by having to remain in a relatively stationary position. Moreover, these platforms are increasingly being equipped with input capabilities extending beyond the immediate user interface. For instance, mobile telephones often incorporate built-in cameras and global positioning system (GPS) receivers, the latter of which enables the device to determine the user's physical location. Similarly, portable media players are beginning to incorporate motion sensors that sense directional device orientation.
To a limited degree, existing devices used in augmented reality rendering have attempted to model virtual objects within the immediacy of the user, but have failed to adequately account for inanimate objects, such as walls or similar fixtures, which may obscure or block viewing of the virtual reality object. For instance, U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0150965, published Jun. 26, 2008 to Bischoff et al. discloses a method and device for determining optical overlaps with augmented reality objects. Bischoff rejects the use of stored overlap models due to calibration or recording errors, and instead relies on a video image and a depth image recorded simultaneously. Augmented reality objects are processed to appear correctly in size and position. Each processed augmented reality object is supplied to a video mixer for overlaying in the environmental image, which is supplied to a monitor or screen, so a user can see an augmented reality image with superimposition of the real environment and the augmented reality object. However, Bischoff can only simulate virtual object superimposition for an environment within physical range of the video and depth imaging equipment.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0293488, published Nov. 27, 2008 to Cheng et al. discloses an electronic game utilizing two-dimensional photographs. A three-dimensional path for a virtual object is determined relative to a topological model of the physical terrain for a physical course, such as a golf course. A plurality of areas of the physical course are captured by the photographic images. A sequence of one or more of the photographic images having a view of the physical course areas on or about the virtual object's path are selected to provide players the experience of playing on a real course. However, Cheng simulates the path of the virtual object while moving forward through the physical course, rather than as blocked by real world objects present in the path.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0252527, published Oct. 16, 2008 to Garcia discloses a method and apparatus for acquiring local position and overlaying information. The local relative positions of other objects are acquired by detecting wireless signals indicating the presence of radio frequency beacons within an area of influence and further acquiring positioning by integrating sensor data, such as vectors of movement of each object, local object information, and device orientation. Local relative position acquisition is provided by feeding sensor data into a positioning and filtering algorithm and each object is assigned a relative coordinate with the area of influence. Directional objects can be programmed through a direction routing table, which describes the compass direction from a given location. However, object overlap is not computed.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2009/0129630, published May 21, 2009 to Gloudemans et al. discloses three-dimensional textured objects for virtual viewpoint animations. An image of an event is obtained from a camera and an object in the image is automatically detected. A three-dimensional model of the object is combined with a textured three-dimensional model of the event to depict a virtual viewpoint, which differs from the viewpoint of the camera used to view the event. However, the virtual viewpoint, including any overlap of the three-dimensional textured objects, is limited by the physical range of the camera.
Therefore, a need remains for a non-imagery-based approach to generating spatially correct three-dimensional augmented reality renderings of virtual objects with overlap and positioning properly depicted relative to an immediate real world environment not reliant upon limitations of real world imagery processing.